


Dull

by ChameleonSushi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Consensual Underage Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonSushi/pseuds/ChameleonSushi
Summary: AU where the entire world is black and white until you meet your soulmate. Oh, when Tyler notices the colour, he can't stop thinking of that goofy smile and-- wait. It's a dude? Tw: Homophobia/slurs and mention of suicide/drinking/drugs/maybe self harm





	1. Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first fic, and I'm new on this site! Ideas, comments, and kudos are highly appreciated! Feel free to email me at ashhasnoms@gmail.com for anything! I've only been to Columbus one time so I know absolutely nothing about it, so any locations are nonexistent :^)

 It was just another hot summer day for Tyler Joseph. Another shitty day with his shitty family; In the shitty town of Columbus, Ohio. Tyler absolutely despised his father with every bone in his body, but the feeling was reciprocated exactly the same. Tyler had everything going for him and his basketball career. He could've been perfectly blended into society and earned his place, but no. Tyler stood out like a sore thumb, especially in church. Just another punk with tattoos and crippling anxiety. Tyler didn't exactly mind sticking out, because society's system didn't appeal to him anyway. He wanted to change the world, even if it meant dropping everything he would ever have going for him.

 

 So, with Tyler's thoughts in place, he paced around the house, looking for his earbuds and sneakers. The tall teen had set stride for a local café to relieve himself from the summer heat, but more importantly, away from his father. As he walked outside, the heat incased around his figure, and he plugged his earbuds into his mp3. With quick glances, he checked the surrounding neighbourhood for a hint of colour, only to find nothing, as usual. How would he even know what colour looked like? What if it was just a hoax, a tale, that the world would always stay this way, and we just hope that one day it might change.

 

 "Dammit." Tyler cursed to himself. He promised to himself that he would try to think less on his daily treks. When he got lost in thought, it never ceased, and if it never ceased, he was pretty sure he would have never survived this long; the ripe, old age of seventeen.

 Twenty-one minutes and fourty-three seconds later (but Tyler assured himself he wasn't counting) he arrived at the quiet café. Except, this time, it wasn't quiet. It was unusually busy, actually. Tyler glanced at the worn sign that read "Longbranch Café" and headed inside. Upon waltzing in, he had taken out his earbuds, and began waiting in line. His gaze was caught by a shorter, young male. His hair was curled and he was wearing a tank top with some slightly fitted jeans. The male was looking deep into his phone, but caught Tyler staring at him. As soon as Tyler noticed his head turn back to him, he quickly averted his eyes, desperate to look back, but interrupted by the barrista.

 "Can i help you, sir?" The young woman asked. Tyler hastily replied. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'll just take a lemonade, please." With a short, content sigh, the woman poured Tyler a lemonade, and proceeded to give him the total. Tyler looked back at the young man, and saw a sly smile plastered on his lips, and his brown eyes crinkled slightly. Tyler basically threw his money at the cashier and hastily walked out of the building, with his heart slightly thumping.

 

 There was something weird. Something... Off. Different. He looked at the café sign again. It seemed worn but, was purple?

 

_Bump_

 

His heart stopped dead in it's tracks, as well as did Tyler. " _Purple. Purple. As in the colour"_ he thought to himself. Oh, no. It was colourful, and he didn't know what to think of it. The café was crowded; where was he supposed to even begin looking for this person? He had anxiety, he couldn't just waltz in there and yell for who else just randomly saw colour.

 

 Tyler looked back to see the man earlier hastily run to the door, and straight in Tyler's direction. His smile was practically beaming by now, and stopping dead in front of Tyler.

 

 "You see it, too." His voice cracked, low and slightly rugged, but still smooth.


	2. Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so inctedibly much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! It means so much to me that my first fic is being a success.( in my book) <3 if you guys want anything specific written about, feel free to leave it down below!

"See what, exactly?" Tyler hissed; biting his tongue on the thought of this random guy, who he had never even heard of before, being his _soul mate._ "Who even are you anyway? I've never even seen you around here." Tyler's head darted towards the ground in effort to not look at the other's sculpted, yet soft face.

 

The man's smile slowly faded at hearing the defensive tone of Tyler's voice. His eyes that were once gleaming had grown dull, and he looked down at the ground. "Look, I'm really sorry. I just thought you were... You know. _The one._ Because as soon as I laid eyes on you, everything changed." A nervous smile crept on his face and he began to fidget with a sweatband he was wearing. A small, deafening, awkward silence had filled the summer air. "I'm Josh Dun. Well, Joshua, but everyone just calls me Josh. You probably haven't seen me because I'm not from around here. I kinda travel here and there, but I came here to see my sister and i was actually just about to-"

 

"Okay, Josh. I wasn't looking for your entire life story," Tyler spoke with a small chuckle escaping his lips. "For the pleasantries, I'm Tyler, I guess. And, sorry, but I don't think you're my dream girl, all things considered." Tyler had grown slightly flustered and a tad annoyed at how excitable Josh was and how much he rambled. "One of those considerations being that you're a guy and I'm straight." Tyler had looked back up to meet Josh's eyes and he was apalled by how vibrant red his hair was. Then Tyler wondered, " _W_ _ait. Why did he even dye it? It's not like Josh could actually see any of the colour he would put into his hair unless he met his soul mate. But, then, what if his future partner despised the tone?"_ There Tyler was; thinking, like always. Sometimes about useless things, but he wasn't sure if this subject was quite important or completely irrelevant.

 

Josh cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows in utter confusion. "Girl? Who ever said it was going to be a girl?"

 

Another bout of silence.

 

"Wait, did you really think that because you're a guy, you'd end up with a girl? Are you serious?" Josh laughed through his words. "You think your soul mate being a guy is even more insane than suddenly seeing a world filled in with vibrant colours." Josh only received a glare from the slim, tall boy. "Come on. If you're so absolutely convinced that miss barista is your soul mate, then let's go introduce ourselves, buddy," Josh cheered as he placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder and dragged him inside.

 

The door bell chimed once more, and the barista's greeting remained the same as last time as she asked what they wanted to order; an overly high-pitched voice that was even more fake the second time the two boys heard it.

 

"Hey," Josh began. "I have a slightly weird but extremely significant question that will deem life or death for my friend over here." Tyler scoffed at Josh and how he was acting over-extravagant and dranatic for such a simple question. "What colour is my hair?" He pointed towards his hair and flashed a cheesy smile, with the top row of his teeth seperating his lips.

 

The barista raised a brow. "Uhm... It's red?" With her response, Tyler radiated into a blooming smile. "But, that's because my boyfriend and I met a few months ago." Tyler's smile instantly dropped, and he let out a small, irritated grunt and dropped his shoulders in a fit of defeat. He looked at Josh, and Josh returned a wink. "Dude. I'm not gay. You aren't my soul mate, and we never have to speak of this again," Tyler retorted harshly.

 

"Dude, do you have some problem with being homo or something? Why are you so against me?"

 

"No, I don't have a problem with you. I have a problem with some random ass dude that i met not even ten minutes ago, telling me what i am or not, or that i can suddenly see magical colours!" Tyler was almost yelling at this point, creating a minimal scene. He noticed the stares that were recieved by other patrons and quieted his voice to a near whisper. "Why is it so important to you that I'm the one you've been looking for your entire life? I mean, aren't you surprised, too, that your soul mate isn't even a woman? I mean, most people are straight."

 

_"Well,_ there isn't exactly anyone else here that's a young, single woman who suddenly bursted into a giggly fit of tears."

 

"But I just-" Tyler started.

 

But, Josh simply began to walk away and out of the building. He placed his hands in the pockets of his grey jeans, and began humming a tune. Absolutely ignoring and disregarding anything that Tyler had said.

 

"Hey! You can't just walk away from me like that!" Tyler exclaimed; changing his gait to catch up to the red-haired punk.

 

"Oh? And why exactly can't I? I'm not your boyfriend. Not your soul mate. I'm just another stranger. Another face that fills the streets." Josh teased. "But, if you must insist I stay, then there's a bit more about me that you'd probably like to know. Maybe one day you can open up on why you're so short-fused."

 

God, Josh's stupid smile and stupid laugh and how he's so nonchalant pissed Tyler off to no end, but yet, he couldn't find a reason to stop looking at him. But he hadn't fallen for him; not yet, at least.

 

Tyler grunted, though compliantly, and began walking with his _soul mate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes chapter two! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Im sorry if tyler seems a little irritable right now, but that will change when they grow together, because josh has some flaws too !
> 
> As always, questions, comments, ideas, and kudos are very appreciated! I could always use some ideas for where to go next!


	3. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for the slow update! Thank you TwoBoysInABand for crushing my writer's block! I had absolutely no idea what to write so im sorry if its a tad all over the place, but enjoy regardless!

As the Saturday resumed, the temperature slightly dropped. The two boys, who had grown quite used to the other's accommodation, used to be dodging in and out of the sweltering, unforgiving heat that the midwest had seemed to, not so graciously, deliver. But they were now comfortably walking through the streets. It was always hot as hell or colder than hell freezing over; but that was entirely up to mother nature. Or global warming. Whichever side of the spectrum you believed in. 

The time was reading 6:47 p.m. The sun was still shining overhead, but in the next few hours, a sunset would beckon the millions of stars covering and shining over the dark navy of night. 

"So, Tyler..." Josh had started. "You never told me your last name. I think that's important for our budding romance." Josh playfully shoved Tyler's shoulder with his own, to coax Tyler to answer his question, whether he wanted to willingly or not. 

Tyler had nudged back in response to the push. "Joseph. Tyler Joseph. But don't get so cocky, yet. I still have to decide whether i like you or not." Tyler chuckled and the corner of his lips slid into a crooked, innocent smile. 

Tyler had glanced at his phone for the time. His phone wasnt anything too special. Just a cheap unlocked phone that he got off of Amazon with his savings, so his father couldn't take his phone away. He tilted his phone and cupped a hand over it to protect the screen from the glare. 

"Oh shit. It's getting late. My dad is going to kick my ass."

Without hesitation, Josh snatched Tyler's phone. He began typing immediately, and after a few seconds (which seemed like an eternity for Tyler with his anxiety issues) Josh had taken Tyler's hands and placed the phone in between. He took a stern look at Tyler. Straight in his eyes; digging for his very soul. 

"Text me. Please. Don't get in trouble." Josh smirked with not only confidence, but with a bit of worry creeping up as well. Josh didn't know his situation, but he figured with how timid and defensive Tyler had been acting, he only assumed a more negative side of the home life.

Tyler gave Josh a look. It was that look that didnt even have a description except for the look that made Josh's heart skip a beat. 

It was Josh's fault for getting flustered all too easily for such a beautiful man. 

Tyler nodded, and with an exchange of "goodbye"s the boys headed off in their own directions. 

Tyler had a long walk home. It was shorter than the walk to the café, but he knew his mind would be racing about the guy who is going to change his entire life, which would ultimately make the walk ten times longer. He looked around his surroundings, at his feet, at his hands, just to soak in how beautiful everything looked. The first time he registered the colour brown, he was intoxicated by Josh's eyes. He associated everything, from limbs, to dirt, to the shingles on roofs, to those chocolate eyes that captivated him. 

But he isn't gay. There's no way. His dad taught him how much of a sin it would be if he turned out to be a faggot. How he would disown him in a heartbeat. Tyler was going to be the spitting image of a perfect man. Working in a cubicle, with a house surrounded by a white picket fence, but most importantly, a loving wife and son or daughter. Just the thought of his dad finding out about this "forbidden love" made his stomach churn. 

Meanwhile, while Tyler was dealing with his dilemmas, Josh had the widest, stupidest toothy smile on his face during his drive to his apartment. Josh knew he was gay. It was no surprise in the slightest. He had a few hook-ups with other guys back when he was a wild teen who went to parties. Joshua Dun had a reputation around his old school for getting hammered at parties and flirting with other male students. But, for a moment, all of those memories vanished as he thought about Tyler. He wasn't in love exactly, but he was definitely crushing over the boy. Josh didn't feel anything more than physical attraction with his one-night stands, but Tyler flipped his world upside-down. He didn't know how to love. But, man, did he fall hard for this kid. 

After Tyler had returned home, he contemplated texting the new contact he had discovered in his phone. "Josh Dun." 

Fifteen or so minutes had passed, Tyler only keeping track of the time because five songs had played and they averaged around three minutes each. Tyler whipped his phone out from his pocket amd with no thought, started typing to Josh. 

Tyler: hi

Well, shit. Now there was no turning back. He could've avoided this entire encounter by never texting this man again. Hell, Josh probably wouldn't even know where to look for Tyler with how big Columbus is. Let alone Ohio. Let alone the entire world. If Josh found him in Columbus, he could avoid him potentially forever. His thoughts ceased as he heard his text tone emit from his phone. He could just chuck his phone out his window, right? He didn't need something else to fuel his anxiety, and Josh would be just that. 

So, why did he pick up his phone to answer him, if that was the case?

Josh: im going to be completely honest because i didnt fully expect you to really text me aha

Tyler: i just thought it was polite

Josh: sure tj. sure

Tyler: tj? tyler is fine

Josh: okay bud. 

Tyler doesn't quite know how to respond. He's still extremely awkward about the entire situation. Now, he has a brief acquaintance calling him nicknames. A few minutes of silence goes by again, and another ding shatters the silence. 

Josh: so will i see you monday? 

Tyler: monday? for what?

Josh: i just assumed you went to school. i just transferred and ill be starting then

Tyler: oh no. i do go to school so i guess ill see you. i just thought that i made plans that i wasnt aware of when we were talking

Josh: cant wait for monday then dude

Tyler thinks. "Josh can't wait. Wait for what? Why is he so hung up on me? What if his soulmate is a murderer?" 

But, for some reason, Tyler cant wait either. He's counting down the hours until he can see his new friend.


	4. Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days to get out! I tried to make it a tad longer. I wanted to keep going, but i didn't want this to be a super long chapter. Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you like this (slightly filler) chapter.

_**Briiing** _

 

**_Briiing_ **

 

Josh raised his groggy eyes at his alarm clock, with an internal debate on whether to hit the snooze for just five more minutes or to get up to start his day. He glared at the time, barely reading 6 a.m. Eventually, he settled on neither of those, and let his alarm run to snooze while he sat in his bed, checking his phone. Monday morning; the day that Josh would be transferred to Tyler's high school.

 

When the second alarm cycled through, Josh groaned and placed his feet on the floor. With his hand in his hair, he tried to tame the tangled mess he knew had manifested throughout the night. Josh noticed a spark of colour through the corner of his eye, and had turned to his window.

 

"Wow..." He gasped. The warm colours greeted Josh's eyes for the first time, and he was utterly appalled by such beauty. It almost brought years to his eyes.

 

But, why was his first thought to share this moment with Tyler?

 

He took out a small, dispodable camera that he had picked up on his travels to Columbus, and aimed the lens at the sunset. He dnapped a few photos and dialed the number 9, which was Tyler's speed dial number.

 

A groggy hello caorsed through the phone's speaker; Josh half suprised that he got an answer at all.

 

"Take a look outside." Josh spoke. He could hardly contain his excitement, but expected Tyler wasn't a morning person, so he kept his voice soft and pleasant.

 

All Josh could hear on the other line was sniff and a sound of astonishment. More sniffles came from the phone. Was Tyler _crying?_ He gave it another minute, and heard a tiny whine. Tyler was definitely crying.

 

"Tyler? Is everything all right? Are you hurt?"

 

Tyler forgot he was on the phone as he was gently sobbing with tears of joy. Hearing Josh's words temporarily frightened him, but was soothed by his concern.

 

"N- I mean, yes. Everything's okay. Everything's great. I'm just so... I don't know. Speechless, I guess." Tyler spoke with his voice still rough from slumber. "I'm more than okay."

 

Josh silently cooed at Tyler, and he pulled up a chair to watch the sun rise. "One day, we can watch this together. In our own home."

 

For some reason, Tyler didn't mind. In fact, he liked the odd idea. Just watching the darkness of night be consumed by vibrancy of morning, with his best friend, didn't seem so awful.

 

After some casual, random conversations on the phone, the boys hung up their phones, and decided on texting so they coukd get ready for their day. It was already summer, but there were still three weeks of school left; two for the Seniors, which Josh was.

 

××

 

As Josh arrived, he headed straight for the office, where he would get his class schedules for the rest of the renaining school year.

 

"I hope you know, you will recieve a diploma, but you aren't eligible for the graduation ceremony. There's such a short notice for a transfer, and we can't fit you in. That is correct, Mr. Dun?"

 

"Yeah, no. I expected as such. You guys don't have to worry about me being a hassle. I'm here to graduate, and that's all." He smiled to the principal and counselor, with an overly pleasant, cavity-inducing tone.  Josh knew they had his records from the previous schools he had attended, so he was no stranger to the talks he had with the school board. Josh went through a rebelious phase, or is still going through one, more accurately. He used to ditch school to smoke pot in the back of his car, or go out drinking with his buddies. Josh wanted to say he left that behind, but he honestly still enjoys the act from time-to-time. He was no stranger to alcohol, coming from his family. They weren't alcoholics per se, but when they were drinking, they never seemed to stop untik the got absolutely hammered. It was only natural that Josh did the same.

 

"I can see that you have a sibling that attends here as well? Ashley Dun, that is? She's an extraordinary young writer and woman. It's kind of hard to believe someone like her is related to you, no offense." The principal teased to the new student.

 

"You wouldn't be the first one to say that, I'm afraid." Josh shared a laugh with the board. "Off topic," he quickly changed the subject. "But does Tyler Joseph attend here? I just met him a few days ago and he's the only other person I know from around here. What grade is he in?" Josh bit his tongue to refrain asking any more questions, as he felt he was prying too much, and didn't want to already come off as a nuisance on his first day.

 

"Oh, Tyler? He's a Junior, I'm afraid. But, you should still be sharing classes, for the most part. He's a very talented pianist in our school productions! I'm surprised you know him."

 

"You and me both, actually." He sheepishly rubbed his palm onto the back of his neck. "Sooo... Schedule?"

 

××

 

Six bells had already rang, which meant it was now third hour for the students. Tyler had been uniformly navigating through the halls to his next class. Algebra. He absolutely dreaded this period, as his teacher somehow made the lesson more dry and uninteresting than it already was. He didn't particularly mind any of the students in his class, nobody actually paid much attention to him. It was just Mr. Edwards that made it so miserable.

 

What he didn't know, was that was about to change.

 

Tyler took his normal seat, not looking up from the ground, like usual. But it was different at the same time. This time, he was examing the speckles of colour that was scattered around the floor tiles.

 

All of a sudden, he heard a scoff, and looked back behind his seat to see him again. Of course, _him_ was Josh freaking Dun.

 

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

 

"I told you I was finishing school here, did i not? Why are you so surprised?" Josh snorted.

 

"Yeah, you told me. But, I didn't actually expect you to be here. Especially in any of my classes." Tyler took his seat and turned his body to face Josh. A slight blush formed on his cheeks, but not out of love. More so, out of joy. Tyler and Josh had finally enjoyed each other's presence more and more. But, hell, anything was better than their first introductions.

 

Another bell had rang, cutting their time short. Mr. Edwards had walked in, and tapped the dry-erase board to gather the attention of the students, including Tyler and Josh.

 

All that hour, when the lackluster lesson went on, Josh couldn't tear his attention away from dtaring at the back of Tyler's head. He had started to memorize his mannerisms, down to the point where even the strokes of the graphite against the sheets of lined paper had become almost hypnotic. Mr. Edwards had to keep telling Josh to pay attention, but Josh didn't mind. He normally didnt have a problem when it came to focusing, but when Tyler was in front of him, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

 

Finally, the other bell rang, which passed class over. Another 7 minutes of travelling the halls, or talking to your friend the entire time if you were the boys.

 

"So uhm..." Josh stuttered. "Did you maybe want to go to Longbranch again? To study? During lunch since it's open campus." Josh was praying with everything he had that Tyler wouldn't object. "Just as friend and school mates. Not a date. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Just to, yanno, clarify." Josh hated how much he rambled. " _Just a few words is all you need"_ he thought to himself.

 

Tyler breathily laughed at Josh's antics. He wasn't gullible or anything, but he found it rather amusing to see Josh trip on his own words. "Of course. Talk to me before lunch. I need to get to band class. Text me if you need me in class." Tyler flashed a smile and waved as he headed the other direction.

 

××

 

Lunch had come, and as everyone gathered in line to pick up their trays or to leave campus, Josh and Tyler had met up at Tyler's locker and decided to head out. While walking, Josh had kept tossing his keys in the air and catching them. He used them to keep a rhythm that Tyler had assumed was playing through his mp3 player. When they reached the parking lot, Josh pressed the lock button four times to get the car to honk it's horn, so he could locate it. When they arrived, Tyler was intrigued by Josh's choice of vehicle. It was a 2004 Ford Freestar. It was actually pretty roomy, he realized. Well, it would be roomy if it wasnt littered in junk and old cardboard boxes. Tyler decided to stay silent about the mess, and jumped in the passenger's seat. Josh put the keys in the ignition, and with a rumble of the engine turning over, the van sprang to life. As lively as it could, that was. The van's console was littered in stickers, from aliens to crossbones and skulls. Tyler had noticed some B5 drumsticks that were placed in the floorboard by the parking brake. Without another thought, Tyler blurted out, "You play drums?"

 

Josh raised an eyebrow at the random question, and then turned his gaze to where Tyler's was.

 

"Oh, gosh no. I used to. Those were my first ever sticks, so I keep 'em around." Josh picked them up and began drumming a beat on his steering wheel. "I still know some stuff, but it was just a hobby from a few years back in middle school when I lived with my dad." Josh placed the drumsticks in Tyler's lap with care and began driving to the café down the road, where they had met.


	5. Holding Onto You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit 4.6.18 OOF this is still ongoing im just having hella block and i just gor back from the hospital not long ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! A new chapter! Sorey for the wait, but i made this one over twice as long as normal, so hope you guys enjoy!

The short commute felt like an eternity to Tyler and Josh as the van was engulfed in a thick silence; like the ability to speak was ripped out straight from their vocal chords. The two regularly speaked, but they were hardly ever alone together unless they were having short conversations over the phone or through text.

 

Josh hated it so, so much. He had so many questions lingering on his mind that were resting on the tip of his tongue, but he held back. His curiosity was unbearable, but he knew that his questions back to back would inevitably make the situation even more awkward for Tyler. So, he just used his focus on the road as an excuse to not say anything, and let Tyler speak first if he wished for the silence to be broken.

 

"You don't talk much in the car, do you?" Josh asked. Shit. Well, there goes the plan to let Tyler speak. Immediately, regretting his decision, Josh reached for the volume dial on the radio, and turned it rapidly to escape the situation. Suddenly, the volume creeped up to blare some punk rock music that was fuzzing through some radio station that was definitely too bland for any talk segments. The speakers squealed in the high volume and both of the boys flinched, Josh scrambling to turn it down. Once the volume settled at a quiet ambiance, they looked at each other with an awkeard smile; Tyler still muffling the residual noise with his hands placed over his ears.

 

The punk finally decided to speak up. "Sorry. Radio is broken. I keep forgetting." Josh awkwardly chuckled. Tyler ran his hands through his hair and laughed silently to himself.

 

"S'okay. Don't worry about it, man." He flashed a smile at Josh, who was unfamiliarly tall in the van's seat. "Um, yeah, actually. I get kinda quiet while travelling. I usually write or listen to music. It's not you, I promise." Tyler half-heartedly winced at the last sentence he added. Why was he reassuring Josh that everything was okay? He was sure Josh would've figured that part out himself.

 

"Write? Do you write books? Poems?"

 

"Lyrics. Songs. It's how I cope with my demons."

 

"Oh, well--" Josh stopped dead in his tracks. God, was it a bad idea to ask something that personal. It got too dark for him way too fast, and it honestly stung hearing Tyler say that.

 

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. We all have our demons. I think it's better to just stop acting like we're all okay all the time."

 

"I know it's just... It was kind of unexpected. Sorry to make you talk about that kind of stuff. We're supposed to be going out and having fun." The van's tires rolled up to the street where the old café sat.

 

"It's cool." Tyler replied dryly. Josh didn't know at this point whether his tone was because he was upset or because he was actually fine with it. Josh couldn't read this guy a bit. He was completely foreign to him, and he despised it.

 

Josh pulled into the parking lot and sat for a moment. Desperately trying to form words to ease out of the atmosphere that had built itself around them.

 

"Let's go." Tyler said in a "matter-of-fact" tone. Josh didn't protest, and slung the door open and exitted the car while taking a deep breathe of the city air. They met behind the car, and walked side-by-side, sometimes lightly brushing together if one would move at an ever so slight angle. Josh obviosuly did so on purpose, just wanting to feel Tyler's apricot skin on him. Josh was infatuated with him. Way too much. He barely knew him but he gave himself a metaphoric pat on the back for fate being so good to him that he had _this_ be his soul mate. He wasn't sure if Tyler was mad or not, but Tyler didn't seem to mind.

 

Tyler just figured the bumps into each other were just innocent mistakes. Maybe Josh wasn't good at balancing? Maybe he was just clumsy? He wasn't positive, but he didn't want to turn this situation into something it wasn't.

 

"Are you okay, Ty? Your face is kinda red. Is it too hot? I have water on me if you need it." Josh looked at Tyler's face, which had turned beet red as all other colour left his face. He placed a hand over Tyler's forehead to feel for a temperature.

 

"Oh, um no. S'okay."  He stumbled, taken aback by Josh's worried expression and gesture. Tyler knew why he was flushed, and it was because of those subtle brushes that they had shared. "Thank you, though."

 

Josh looks relieved that he doesn't have to catch a fainting Tyler today. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing having Tyler hang onto him for support, though. He wrapped an arm under Tyler's shoulders and held him close for balance. "Come on, Ty. We only have so long for lunch."

 

And Tyler didn't push him away. He eased into the embrace.

 

×××

 

They entered the café, and unlike the last time, the café was almost completely empty except for a few regulars that Tyler recognized, as well as the barista that was working the same shift prior to Josh and himself meeting.

 

"Hello-oooh, wait. Aren't you that one clammy guy who came in a few days ago?" She teases, pointing a finger at Junior.

 

"Yeahh, about that." Tyler pauses. "I'm sorry for causing a little scene. Didn't mean to-"

 

"A lemonade and a blueberry acai chiller, please, ma'am." Josh cuts Tyler's apology off short, and rubs Tyler's shoulder in confidence.

 

"Oh, c'mon, Joshua. The same thing again? You've ordered that for the past week." The barista chirps in. "It's kind of a girly drink, yanno? Especially in front of your boyfriend."

 

"Of course I know, it's just so pretty that I can't bring myself to order anything else, Briana."

 

"Wait, you know each other, Josh?" Tyler asked. He was completely stunned by hearing such a strong word. _Boyfriend._ It wasn't anything like that between them. They were just friends. Josh and the barista, eho was now named Briana, were acting so friendly that it made Tyler's head spin a little. Admittedly, he hated random people talking to him. It made his anxiety spike like nothing else. But, his thoughts were shortened as he felt a small pull towards Josh. It was like Josh knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

"I'll tell you in a sec. Let's go grab a table, hun." Josh softly spoke through to Tyler's ear.  Josh's words sent a chill up his spine, and his moth fell slightly agape as he took in a low breath to lift a heavyness off his chest. Tyler thought his soul mate's voice was so soothing and beautiful despite how rugged he looked. His heart started beating fast and his face returmed to the shade it previously was before they had stepped into the café. This time, even Tyler himself wasn't sure whether it was because of what feelings Josh had given him, or if it was residual anxiety that had lingered from the transaction at the counter. But, yet, he followed Josh to a small bar-top style table that was surrounded by antique stools. They had placed themselves on opposite sides of the table, so they wouldn't have any more awkwarf physical contact.

 

Eventually, he figured out that it was, in fact, anxiety. His lungs heaved in search of fresh, unpoluted oxygen. His eyes darted around the room as he felt it, and himself, get smaller and more enclosed. It felt like a prison cell that he was trapped in. Tears welled in his eyes and he clutched his shirt that rested above his heart. He stared at his lap, and tapped his foot rapidly to match the beat of his heart.

 

"Ty, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He started to push his seat out from behind him as he looked at Tyler. All Josh could see was Tyler looking up, straight into his eyes. Tyler licked his lips in an attempt to speak, but a lump formed in his throat, and he just continued looking at Josh with his glistened eyes. Tyler looked helpless, and it looked like his body went into complete shock.

 

"Tyler!" Josh exclaimed as he jumped out of the stool to aid Tyler's side. He scooped up Tyler and carried him to the bathroom and sat him in the handicap stall, that was big enough to fit the both of them comfortably. Josh slumped his body over Tyler in an embrace to get him to calm down. Muffled sniffs emitted from a shaken and stiff Tyler. He was completely frozen and all he muttered every few seconds was a stuttered "Josh".

 

"Hey now. Shh. Save your breath. Don't talk. In through your nose, and out through your mouth. Match my breathing pace." He had consoled. He backed away to look at the other, and held his hands. "Look at me, Tyler. In... And out... In... And out. I know you feel dizzy, but breathing so rapidly is only going to make you throw up or pass out, and neither of those things are good right now."

 

Tyler leaned up against Josh, resting his head on his shoulder to listen to Josh better. He did exactly as Josh had said, and controlled his breathing to a steady pace. He hiccuped every so often and each time he did so, another tear would stream from his cheeks onto Josh's shoulder. This man, that he hadn't even known for a week, was guiding him through his oanic attacks. That was something he had never exoerienced before. How was Josh so good at it? He knew exactly what to do to help him calm down. That was something that he didn't even know how to do himself.

 

Josh craned his neck to bury his nose in Tyler's soft locks of hair. He smelled so nicely. Not masculine, but slightly perfumed from floral scented shampoo. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the inconsistent, but controlled breaths of Tyler. He pressed a light kiss onto Tyler's head, and rubbed his back.

 

Tyler didn't even mind. It was a kiss that he found secure and welcome. He might have even called it home, if he wasn't sitting in a bathroom floor covered in tears and snot. He burried his face deeper into the red hair's shoulder.

 

"Are you okay now, Ty? We can sit here longer if you want." Josh retracted once more to wipe Tyler's tears away with his hands. He smiled warmly in utter endearment, with his eyebrows furrowed slightly in both awe and concern. 

 

"Yep.. I'm okay. We need ti get back to school anyway." Tyler replied, still sniffling through his words and cracking a pitiful smile. 

 

"Nuh-uh. Hush. We are not going back to school, Tyler. You can stay with me." 

 

"Josh, I can't just skip school. My dad would kill me. Please, just take me back." He begged.

 

"Tyler, no. What if you have another panic attack and I'm not there to help because we have different classes? What if you accidentally hurt yourself? Please, Ty. Listen."

 

"What if my father finds out? What would he do?"

 

"He won't find out. That's all that matters. The school won't do anything, especially if this is your first time skipping, and your dad has no idea what kind of vehicle I drive; let alone know who I am. We can take a nap in the back of the van. I have some pillows and blankets and I'll leave the AC on." Josh tried to console Tyler's worries so he wouldn't trigger another panic attack.  "I have a ton of music on my phone and you can play anything you like. I won't stop you."

 

"Okay..  That sounds nice." Tyler was honestly too exhausted to protest anymore. A nap in the cool air sounded soothing, and it was just what he needed. He began to stand up, with the aid of Josh to help balance him after sitting in an uncomfortable position for so long. They pulled each other in for one last longing hug, and headed out of the bathroom.

 

"Go ahead to the van, Ty. I'll get the drinks and the bill. Here are the keys. Ya remember which one it is, right?" Tyler simply nodded, and headed towards the van. He hopped in the sliding side doors, and crawled forward to put the keys in the ignition to start the air conditioning to repel the sweltering sun. It was still only noon, but the heat reigned like it was fighting an eternal battle over the cold. Tyler had glanced back, and saw Josh returning with the drinks from the café. Tyler opened the door up for Josh, even though he was aware Josh could've gotten the door himself.

 

"Briana said these were on the house. She doesn't know what happened, and I didn't tell her, but she hopes you're doing okay."

 

"Thanks, Josh. I appreciate it, a lot." He took the lemonade from Josh generously and began sipping it down. He didnt realise how parched and itchy his throat had befome from his episode until he had actually started drinking the cold beverage.

 

"Woah, there." Josh chuckled. "Don't choke, Ty. That's the last thing we need right now." He slid in the back of the van with Tyler, resting up on the back seat. "Do you wanna take a nap? I can get the blankets and pillows out if you want."

 

"That'd be great." He replied. His face was no longer flushed and he had moved up to where Josh was sitting. The two fist-bumped and Josh headed out to open his hatch-back to get the comforters. He began setting up padding, then placed a sheet, and then a comforter with a various assortment of pillows. "Alright, sleeping beauty. All yours." He spoke as he pat the area, signaling Tyler to come lay down. "I hope you don't mind if I nap, too. Could use some shut eye."

 

"Not at all. Go for it, bud." Tyler positiined himself on one side, as Josh scooted to the other. They kept their distance, and decided to peacefully slumber. Soon, though, the air vent that was blowing directly onto the floor had made it too cold, and they found themselves nestled under the blankets. The boys had continually moved closer desperate for each other's warmth. In a groggy fit, they ended up cuddled together, Tyler being the little spoon. Josh pulled Tyler closely, and they stayed in bliss for a few short hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W O O YALL ITS GETTING SPICY. things are gonna start speeding up from here! Suggestions/requests are welcome ;D ill try to not have you guys wait that long next time for an update. But this one was so fun to write.


	6. Not a chapter. Just an update

Hey guys!  
Im currently writing a new fic (which is wayyy better)  
I think I'll rewrite and finish this after i get done with that one :) thank you guys for reading, and hopefully ill see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Again, comments, kudos, and especially ideas are appreciated <3 thank you for following through! Updates will be irregular!


End file.
